1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to devices for picking up solid material from the ground. More particularly, the invention relates to devices for picking up dog waste or excrement, encapsulating the same in a wrapper, and placing and storing the same in a compact container which can be easily carried by a dog walker, for subsequent dumping into a suitable receptacle or trash container.
2. Description of Related Art
In many locations throughout the world, a dog owner is responsible for physically picking up fecal matter excreted by the dog when the latter is out for walking or other purpose. It is common practice for a dog owner to carry one or more plastic bags when walking the dog. When the dog defecates, a plastic bag is placed with its open end down over the fecal matter, the owner manually places the open bag end over such matter, uses the bag as a barrier between his hand and the matter, manually urges the matter into the bag, and then inverts the bag and ties or otherwise secures the open bag end. This is not a pleasant experience, nor is the further task of carrying the bag to an acceptable receptacle for disposal.
A number of patents have been granted on devices which have been created in an attempt to solve the problems associated with the practice above described. Many of the devices heretofore created include a hand-held fecal matter retriever in which a claw-like member is movable from an open position overlying and generally encompassing the fecal matter to a closed position in which the distal portions of the claws attempt to move under the fecal matter so as to enclose such matter, and permit the same to be removed from the ground. Such claw structures have been developed for use with or without plastic bags or other pieces of moisture proof paper or the like to encapsulate the fecal matter.
Such prior art devices have not achieved their contemplated acceptance for a number of reasons. By way of example, some of these devices are quite complicated, and accordingly are too expensive. Others do not operate efficiently or are difficult to use or control. Some of these devices do not properly pick up the matter, contain it in a piece of plastic or the like providing an enclosed package, and then keep the package in a closed compartment until the package can be easily deposited in a suitable receptacle for ultimate disposal.